


Travelling Trio.

by isalana



Series: Isalana: Dragon Age [1]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Angst, Dalish, Denerim, Female Warden - Freeform, OC Story, Redcliffe, Warden Amell - Freeform, Will add more tags as the story goes along, fem!warden/Leliana, transphobia TW
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-19
Updated: 2015-09-02
Packaged: 2018-04-15 14:12:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4609710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isalana/pseuds/isalana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Dragon Age 9.30 and Isala'na is woken up by the waking of the arch demon that will begin the fifth blight. Unable to fall back into her endless sleep, she travels to a Dalish camp and finds a companion they start their journey to help the only 2 Wardens in all of Ferelden.</p><p>SN: I will be adding more tags and probably change the rating as the story progresses. </p><p>Enjoy ^_^</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

I awoke clawing at my neck. I was suffocating. Something shook me from my sleep. I was prepared to sleep the long sleep. But it awoke me. Not one week after.

I groaned and looked at my surroundings, my neck bled from the scratches it received from my aggressive attack. I still sat in my tomb, I could feel it. Rumbling the ground, shaking this world. I have felt this too many times in my lifetime. It was the arch demon. I thought this was a good time to sleep. With the blight coming. I could miss it all. Maybe sleep a through the years to come from it. But no, it woke me letting me know that it's awake, "THANK YOU!" Stupid creature doesn't even know what it is. The only thing it does know is, kill and uh kill. Yeah that's it. Maker almighty. What will I do.

I got off my ass and walked to the door. Out in sunny  Fereldan . A lot of the sleeping tombs were hidden around here. It was surprising that no one else gets woken up by these blasted bl ights. Just me.  Unless everyone got awoken but go immediately back to sleep. Ass buckets.

I sighed and continued to walk, just in my under garments someone will pick me up eventually. I decide to walk north towards  Denerim , surely I will come across a  Dalish  camp along the way. They say the  Brecilian  forests in full of  Dalish , let's just hope they decide to not try to kill me.

Isalana  you stupid woman for choosing this place to sleep . 

It was a good idea, no one ever goes there. Too dangerous or some shit .

I rolled my eyes at myself. Being alone for long periods of time you end up talking to yourself a bit more than you should. I ignored my inner thoughts and kept on high alert as I walked through the forest. I could see the signs of  Dalish  settlement. I hoped some would agree to help a poor  shem  looking woman out. 

After an few hours of walking I came across the wheel markings of a  aravel . I looked to the trees and noticed a couple of scouts waiting for me to trespass. "Excuse me!" I yelled out. It startled them a little. Knowing that I had spotted them. "Look I was wondering if you could help me?" I decided the common tongue wasn't good enough even though they should know it.

I began to talk in Elvish, "look I know you guys could understand me, so can you please come and help me?" 

They looked more confused than ever, probably not understanding a single word I just said. I rolled my eyes. "For fucks sake," I yelled in the common tongue. Fuck talking Elven they can deal with common. 

"People please." I heard a rustle behind me, I flinched around. 

"What are you doing here Shem?" A  Dalish  hunter greeted me, with an arrow in my face. I cringed at the word  shem  it's never been my favourite word.

"Look I have just awoken, I need some clothes, I don't mind working for them."

He looked down at my body, his face flushed a light shade of pink underneath his dark skin. "Let's take her to the K eeper." 

"Ma  serannas ." The hunter looked at my wide eyed as if I was possessed. So not the good way.

The hunter led us on deeper into the forest.

"So Mr. Hunter, since I've met you, I believe we haven't had the best of interactions. My name is  Isala'na ."

"I don't want to know your name." 

"It's always good to know names though. Ones you can use to identify people you recognise."

"I know the use of the name."

"Gods be good. I'm glad. Now can I have the pleasure of knowing yours?"

" Aren ."

"Nice to meet you  Aren ."

Silence. Even my attempts of making conversation was stumped by this  Aren . He had such a stern appearance but I could feel him, he was confused. Like he wanted to ask a lot of questions but he knew better. He was concerned, probably about his decision about taking me to the Keeper. He was probably the lead hunter, confirmed by his the colour of fletching and belt. Very  Dalish  these  Dalish .

* * *

 

" Da'len , bringing a  shem  into this camp, how foolish." The Keeper told off  Aren  for his apparent  poor choices.

"Look, I'm just going to interrupt, but there is no need to tell the poor kid off. Honestly, look I'm  Isala'na  and if you help me you won't regret it."

The Keeper glared at me and thought, " Isala'na ? That's an Elvish name."

"Ay, it is."

She frowned and walked towards me, "you're no Elf, you're a no ear."

I felt the fire stir inside of me, I wanted to give her one, but I knew better. "Well you must be blind my dear Keeper. I have ears, just not yours." Smart ass, better then ripping her a new one.

The Keeper puffed at me, "get what you need and leave." The Keeper knew, this old woman knew who I was.

"Thank you, I will come back and bring you something in return."

The Keeper waved me off and I jumped. I walked up to  Aren , "man, did you see that? Huh?" I bit my bottom lip in excitement. 

He seemed to relax a little from his stern demeanour and smiled. Actually smiled. "Yes I did, well done, I've never seen a  shem  until now. And you aren't that bad."

I laughed, "I'm an odd one, I can tell you that."

He chuckled, "you don't have to tell me that. Come let's get you some clothes."

I sighed at the suggestion, "perfect."

Alen  has this wispy dark hair, almost black and tanned skin. With these deep, brown eyes. I mean I could lost in them, looking at the patterns or guessing what he is thinking. 

He took me to an  aravel  that had a stall out the front of freshly made clothes. The smell of the fresh materials lingered in them. 

"Oh wow, I haven't smelt something like this in such a long time." I commented  estatically . 

"Ma, you have a customer."  Aren  called out.

"Not that bloody  shem  is it?" I heard a voice of an older woman from inside the  aravel .

"Yes ma, the Keeper said."

"The Keeper said, yeah it's your excuse for everything." The woman of the voice came out, you could tell  Aren  and her were related with the dark skin and dark hair, the only difference was the woman had many greys weaved in to her braid.

"Hello," I greeted.

"My bloody daughter, bringing lost strangers into the camp, another thing to add on her list."

Daughter ? I looked to  Aren , he was looking away embarrassed, ashamed.. Of himself.

"Uh, I don’t mean to be rude, but isn't that your son?"  Aren  looked wide eyed at me with my question.

"Well she likes to think so, don't you  darl ." 

I shook my head. I grabbed some pants, a long top with a long coat to go over the top. 

I grabbed  Aren  my the arm. "Do you want me to have a go at your mum? B ecause I will if you want. I owe you everything I have."

"Take me with you, where ever you're going, take me." 

I frowned at his suggestion, it wasn't something I would normally do, and the culture shock might be too much. 

I sighed, "okay, but if you can't handle it, I'm taking you straight home."

He nodded, "yes, I agree."

"I will talk to your Keeper  once I grab some arms."

I walked to the weapon smith, and asked about a staff and a couple of daggers. I got the best quality they had to offer and shoved a dagger in my boot and the other in my waist strap. The staff was brilliantly made. I admired it and gave the smith my blessing. 

I walked to the Keeper. "Keeper, I must request one thing. I cannot navigate these forests by myself, I was wondering if I could  Aren  along with me."

The Keeper looked to  Aren , "is this what you want?"  Aren  nodded, and the Keeper sighed and looked sorrowfully at  Aren , "okay take the boy, but be careful with him."

I nodded and thanked the Keeper. "Come  Aren  we best be off."

He hopped behind me, excited and nervous. 

I wondered about my decision, but dismissed my worrying thoughts. 

"Come now lads, we on the road. Travelling through forests and deserts, beaches and mountains. Come now lads, we on the road. With nothing but ale and swords..." I sung as we trailed through the forest.

"Do you have to sing?" 

I laughed, "if I don't sing what will we have to listen to?"

"Do you do this when you travel?"

"I sing in my head, but silence is never good for a traveller. You'll learn."

Aren  shook his head. But decided not to complain any further and listen to my scree ching what  I call singing. 


	2. Chapter 2

It's been a week and we were nearing the edge of the Brecilian Forest. I felt a nervous aura behind me, noticing Aren's anxiety.

"We are nearing the edge aren't we?"  
  
I nodded, "yeah only a few days then we hit Denerim. And I have a few people I need to talk to." I hoped he was ready to see Denerim and it's poverty. I reached into my bag and brought out a cloak. "You're going to have to wear this when we enter. Neither shem nor elves like the Dalish. So it's best if we try to not bring any attention to us. Aren felt his face, his markings represented the Dalish and his now old life. I threw him the cream coloured cloak.  
  
"Are they really that aggressive?"  
  
I looked to him, "you'd be surprised how shems treat other shems."  
  
"You've had your share of experience."  
  
I sighed, "da'len you have a lot to learn."  
  
He frowned, "you use Elven quite a lot.. Are you part Elvhan?  
  
"I don't actually know, I never knew my birth mother or father."  
  
"Then how do you..?"

"I grew up with Elves. They adopted me." I had flashbacks of those steps and Mythal looking down at me with her piercing yellow eyes. Her head full of thick dark red hair. Skin pale. Holding out a hand and taking me in to the temple. Giving me my name, giving me a family.

"Oh, that was kind of them, I can't imagine too many Dalish accepting a shemlen into their clan." Aren looked down, his own shame rose in that sentence.

"I wasn't with the Dalish, Aren. Stop asking questions, I will tell you about me in time. What don't you tell me about you?"

"Well, I have two brothers and one sister. My mother hates me and my father is dead."

I looked at him with concern, "that was quick, look if you don't want to talk about it, just say so okay." I waited until he was beside me and put my hand over his shoulder. "Aren, look when we get to Denerim I will take you to my favourite pub and give you a drink on me." I smiled. That will cheer him up, the noise of sex, drunkards, and music. It always gave me good feels being lost in the mess.

* * *

Once at Denerim, my favourite pub just happened to be the dirtiest one in the Alienage. Full of drunken city Elves who have forgotten about their problems. Packed and dirty. The smell of sweat, blood and tears. I looked Aren who seemed lost like a child at a fair who looked away and was unable to locate their mother.

I chuckled and grabbed Aren by his hand and pulled him through the crowd. I reached the bar. A cute elvish woman worked at the bar. "My friend here and  I would love a pint each of your dirtiest ale!" I shouted. I heard a shout behind me.

"EEEYYYYY!!! NALA!!!" It was the familiar voice of Gregory Seelif.

"GREG MY BOY!" I gave him a hug, "It's been too long friend. Let me introduce to my apprentice Aren."

Greg hugged the poor boy, "what strapping lad, get him a woman tonight Nala."

"Plan on it Greg, let me get you an ale for good times hey?"

"It's almost curfew, better not. BUT FUCK IT. FUCK THE SHEMS." A unified shout came from the rest of the patrons.

"Damn straight, gimme another for this gent." I told the bar woman. Aren looked flustered, the bar woman brought up two ales, Aren grabbed on and I grabbed the other.

"Cheers," I clunked the ales together and sculled mine immediately bashing the pint on the counter. Aren looked at me astounded. He sipped his pint and cringed.  
Greg laughed, "is that your first pint boy?" Aren nodded, silent, "well you'll get used to it, it tastes better if you scull it."

I rolled my eyes and chuckled, "don't get him too drunk Gregory."

Greg kissed my on the cheek, "I love when you use my full name."

I punched him in the face, "kiss me again and I will punch you in the cock."

He laughed, "that's my girl. I was waiting for that."

I shook my head and chucked, "fuck you Greg." I looked at him, he was older, a lot older now. How long was I gone? I traveled with him when he was just a few years older than Aren, but he looks at least 40 now, have I really been gone for 20 years?

The bar began to quieten down closer to curfew and Aren was still on his first ale. He began to flirt with the bar woman and I sat with Greg at an empty table. He had started to sober up a little and starting going down from his excitement.

"You haven't aged a day Nala."

I looked down from Greg, "I know." His old green eyes loosely holding his gaze on me.

"It's been 18 years, and I hadn't heard a peep from your ass. And then you show up randomly with that boy."

"Greg.. Please.."

"I thought you were dead Nala. I thought they took you." I reached for Greg's hand and he clasped it. "You were my sister and I thought I was your brother."

"You are, I promise I'm sorry I didn't keep in contact, but I thought... Well from the way we parted.."

Greg sloppily used his hand to move his blonde hair out of his eyes, his braid was longer than I had remembered. He would say every braid was one year they wait. He's waited a very long time. I picked it up from his back and looked at it. "What are you waiting for Greg?"

He shrugged, "I don't know, you I guess."

I looked at him with concern, "come let's take you home, you got a wife now?" He nodded, "alright, let's take you to her." I looked back at Aren, "Aren! I'm taking Greg home. Don't go any where."

Aren nodded and waved me off. I picked up Greg and dragged him out of the pub.

I opened the door to his place, he had lived in the same place since he was a child. Inherited it from his parents. I woke up his wife, "hi I'm Nala, your husband is pretty sleepy."

She  looked at me confused and relaxed at the name, "Oh, nice to meet you Nala, man he never get's this drunk. Oh well. Place him on the couch and I will get a bucket for when he wakes up." I nodded.

She had a kind heart, she really cared and was perfect for Greg.

We got him in position and placed a blanket over him.

"Look thank you for taking care of him."

She shrugged off my thanks, "it's no problem, when he gets drunk he can never stop talking about you and him. Though I imagined you to be older."

I chuckled, "everyone does. Thank you again I really mean it. Here," I handed her a bag of a mix of sovereigns and silvers, "that's for your trouble and his."

The wife peered into the bag, "no we can't take this."

"You can and you will. Buy the little miss something to cuddle," I looked behind me to find a scared little elven girl behind me.

"Hi little miss, make sure you take care of daddy, he will be sick in the morning."

The wife smiled at me, "thank you, really. We won't forget this."

I hugged her, she stiffened by the touch but relaxed and hugged me back. I left a note for Greg and waved goodbye to the family. I made my way through the empty streets. Shit curfew!

I ran through the winding streets to the pub, I burst through the door, empty. FUCK.

I stood still and took a deep breath. I extended the reach of my feel across a wide area and began to look around. He couldn't been too far. I felt the pangs of pain in my gut. Kicking and punching. A dagger, deep into my gut. "Aren!"

I sprinted. I saw Aren laying on the floor bloodied, clothes torn. Three large male humans stood around him. I saw the dagger I felt bloodied. It smelt like Aren.

"Hey boys, look what we have here, a pretty princess. Just like this one." Said the largest one of the group. I was trying to calm myself down I wanted to rip them apart, limb by limb.

"Trying to take boss' slut he was." The littler one rubbed his nose as he sniffed.

"You piece of shit, leave now and I won't hurt you." I warned them, I grabbed my staff off my back and held it beside me.

My mind went blank, the want for blood, to get revenge for Aren and every other helpless soul they have tormented, tortured and killed, it began to blind me. "LEAVE!" I yelled at them. But they laughed.

I punched my staff straight through the leader of these pack of 'manly' men. I held on to his neck. "Ass hole." I ripped it out, with his innards hanging on my staff. I walked calmly up to the others. They stood still in shock. Blood began to soak their boots and my own. I slit one throat, and the other I looked into his eyes, "now, I'm going to kill you, like you've almost killed my dear friend." I pulled the dagger from my waist belt and pushed it into his stomach, I held him in place with magic. I twisted it, chuckling. "Not so big now." I smiled at him. His blood began to pour out on to my hand and stain my clothes.

I looked to Aren, he was unconscious. It snapped me out of my blind rage, I pulled the dagger from the man and let him go, I sliced his throat as he fell to the ground.

I placed my dagger away and picked up Aren. I threw him over my shoulder, he didn't have long. I felt his warm blood seep through my clothes. He was at peace, sleeping as he was. But I ran with all my might to arrive at my safe house.

I laid he down on the table and gathered some herbs and bandages.

I burnt the herbs to release smoke allowing him to inhale so he couldn't feel what was about to happen.

I studied his body, so many broken bones. Aren was going to be out for at least a couple days healing. Even with my spells, it will be a while.  
I took a deep breath, I pushed the bones sticking out of his skin back into place. And tried to do the same to the bones I could. I pushed in freshly washed herbs into his stab wounds and grazed and splits. It was a close call. I can't lose Aren.

He already started to bruise up, going blue and puffy. I looked sadly at him, I felt guilt rise from my stomach, I tried to push it down, I should have been there, I should of pulled him away from the woman. For Maker's sake! I punched the wall, creating a crack in the wall, one of a million it was. But I won't forget what that one was for.  
I pulled up a chair and a blanket, placing it over Aren and sat by him. I placed my head next to his sleeping body. And closed my eyes.

* * *

I was woken up by screaming, Aren was screaming. I quickly got up, restrained Aren. "Aren, it's okay it's me. Isalana." Aren looked to me. The pain he was feeling was unspeakable. I quickly grabbed the herbs and started to burn them. Placing them on Aren's chest. "Breathe deeply. The pain will be gone soon."

After Aren was calmed, I tended to his wounds. Replacing the herbs and bandaging. I rubbed my hand through Aren's hair. "It's okay you'll be healed soon." Aren's eyes began to close as he fell asleep from my herb.

I placed my hands over his major wounds and began the healing session. I chanted a few words, whispering to the ancient forces of this world to heal and love. The blue light that streamed from my palms began to search Aren's body for his wounds. Closing my eyes, I focused harder, I felt the light brighten and feel warm.  
Time had passed, I assumed an hour. I looked over his body, his bruises had finally began to fade. I removed the bandages from him and checked on the wounds, they finally began to close and heal properly. I felt relieved and smiled. I was happy that he was healing well.

I looked around my apartment. I walked to my wardrobe and changed out of my now blood stained clothes. I had stripped Aren down of his clothing and placed them in a pile by the fire place. I lit it and burnt them along with my own. I walked to my tub and poured water into it and sat in it. Washing the dried blood off of my body. The bath turned a deep red. I looked to my staff, it was bloodied, I removed the innards last night. It just needed a clean.

I sighed and looked up to my plain roof. I never enjoyed going violent, only in hunts. I remember hunting with Andruil before she was corrupted, it was the most fun. Fen'Harel would join but would mainly look on while Andruil and I do our thing. Life was different then.

After I felt clean enough, I ringed my brown hair letting the water be released. I looked to Aren, he was asleep. I dried myself and placed on my own clothes. Dark pants, a sun bleached green shirt, and a cream coloured coat to compliment.

I walked out onto the street and locked my door behind me. I looked around the Alienage was bustling with people. I walked briskly towards the markets. I found a merchant selling Dalish goods. I found clothes similar to Aren's and purchased them. The woman from the bar last night was at the well, she caught my eye and walked towards me.

"You were the woman with Aren last night?"

"Yeah, why?"

"I just wanted to thank you. Those men they were... bothering me and my family for a while. So thank you again."

"No problem." Just as quickly as she came she left. Faded in the crowd. I walked over to the well and grabbed myself some water. I will purify it when I get home. Along with some food, I walked home back to Aren.

I opened my door to see Aren sitting up with a blanket around his body. I dropped everything immediately, "woah, woah, lay down quickly. You don't want to hurt yourself."

"I feel soooooo gooooooood." He slowly laid down as I pushed him down.

I chuckled, "that's burnt elfroot you're feeling."

"Why is the wall so bright?" He moves his head to me, I cringe at the purple markings along it, "why are you more bright than everything?"

"Because I'm awesome."

He nodded in agreement, "yes you are awesome."

"I think you should sleep Aren."

"Mmmm, yeah sleep sounds good."

I rolled my eyes, "sure does buddy."

Soon enough he was snoring. Actually snoring. I changed his bandages and saw they were almost healed over, leaving a deep scar that will fade in time. I decided to permanently remove the the healing herbs and bandages. If he feels in pain or something reopens I will use the healing magic.

I sighed and watched as Aren slept.

* * *

Two days later Aren awoke healed.

"Aren!" I hugged him, he was shocked to see himself naked.

"God what happened last night?"

Really? "Really?"

"What?"

"You've been out for 3 days healing. Look at yourself."

He looked down and shocked to see the scars on his body. "Wha.. I don't remember anything."

"You got into a bit of trouble after flirting with the girl at the bar. Shems of all things. Picked the wrong person to kick."

Aren looked at me wide eyed. "Wait that's right. Three guys right?" His eyes began to tear up.

I ran up to him and held him into me, "hey, hey now it's okay. I got them. Alright. They won't be bothering anyone any more." Aren's shoulder's shook.

"How can people be so mean?"

I frowned, "it's just the way it is, okay." I really have to teach you how to fight properly. The look of Aren on the floor flashed before my eyes. I hated seeing him this upset. I fought the emotion to cry with him and brought up a memory of Fen'Harel and I hanging in the trees. I pushed the emotion on to Aren and consumed his own.

He hugged me back.


	3. Chapter 3

I looked to  Aren . He looked a lot better. I had to plan the next leg of our journey. But first it was to see a friend of mine.

I told  Aren  to stay at the safe house and just chill. He looked at me suspiciously but didn't refuse or argue with my order.

I walked a long the streets of magnificent houses and the richest of folk walking by me. They would stare, long and hard. I almost tempted to make a fuss, telling them to paint a picture. But I had to limit the attention upon myself.

I walk into a store full of fine clothing. I looked around for something to blend it. I heard the merchant clear his throat trying to get my attention. "Excuse me young woman, I don't mean to be so blunt but do you have money to purchase these clothes."

I took a deep breath, and smiled at the merchant, "why yes, I wouldn't be here if I didn't have the money."

The merchant looked at me strangely, "and who might you be?"

"Why would my name be so important to a  littleton  like you?"

The merchant swallowed deeply, "right this way." I glared at him as he led me to the back of the store.

"I can make my own way, thank you." The merchant nodded rapidly. 

I disappeared down the stairs that led to an underground bunker. I removed my key and unlocked the door. 

I heard muffle coming from the other rooms, but they were none of business. I opened my room and retrieved my clothing. I swiftly removed my normal clothing, placing them on the bench. Naked, I placed on my silk smooth smalls, it felt good to feel rich again. It was always a joy to put on nice smelling, soft clothing. Something not everyone gets to experience.

I wrapped a corset around my waist and breasts. I tighten it from the front. I hold my breath as I pull it tight. Making my waist seem impossibly small and my breasts too large. I shook my head I never understood they way the Shem dress, especially the women, it was too inconvenient. You couldn't run, or fight. It was tight and made you something your not. But admittedly I really, really loved the way I looked in this clothing. Every lover would be begging on their knees if I truly looked like this.

I shrugged off my egotistical thoughts and buttoned up my dress along the side and placed a shawl over the top with an elegant hat with a common purple flower to compliment.

I checked myself out, with my pure white dress, it was beyond me how they ended up getting this material so white with out the Elven technique. But they did it, so resourceful. Sometimes I was happy I looked like a Shem, some have done such wonderful things. My shawl was a colourful deep red, with orange splotches and black lining. 

Everything smelt like lavender and rose. It was strange to be so  fragrant . 

* * *

The experience was very pleasant in public compared to looking like I had come from some  Dalish  camp, which wasn't the most incorrect assumption . People would in fact turn to me and say hello. My clothing stated that I was fucking loaded. Which was kind of true. I mean I have money, I don't have a lack of it. But it was not what I wanted to be seen as. I have never wanted to be seen as someone superior. Maybe that's why... No point looking on the past now.

I arrived at a house that was just down the road from Fort  Drakon . I knocked on the door and was greeted warmly by the house servant. 

"Good morning, miss, who might you be wanting to see?" 

I looked at the darling elf, she was happy about her job and I was happy to see her doing well. Especially being in the Alienage, it was a nice change. "Good morning, please tell  Dr.  Ines that Elizabeth Pines is here please."

The elf nodded, "please come in and wait."

I removed my hat and revealed my elaborate hairstyle, the young elf looked upon it in awe. "Thank you." I hoped that the hair would stay in place it took me long enough to complete. It wasn't everyday that I got to dress up so fanciful. I actually had to infuse my hair with a low form of magic to keep it in one place. Such a bothersome thing to do.

Not 5 minutes after the elf left me, a handsome  male human  came down to greet me, "Miss Pines, how lovely it is to finally meet you. The things I have heard about you are most definitely true."

He finally reached the bottom of the stair and softly reached for my hand and placed a kiss upon it.

"Oh and what might that be  Dr.  Ines?"  Dr.  Ines was a very well educated man,  inheriting  his wealth from his parents, being the only child he got it all. But he has always spent it wisely which was unusual for spoilt, rich kids. But he was a lovely gentleman. Sadly, he had something I wanted desperately. 

"That you are most certainly the most beautiful woman in  Thedas ." I blushed at his comment.

"You are far too kind." This might be easier than I had originally thought.

"Hardly, now will you please, let me escort you to some tea in the back gardens."  Dr.  Ines held out his elbow for me to grab on to. I studied his face, he was light skinned with black hair. He had a shapely beard growing. He looked no more than 30. He had blue eyes, they were soft and kind. I could feel it all through him. I could play on it, but I didn't want to destroy the poor man.

I grabbed on his arm eagerly, "I would love to."

He escorted me through a large pair of glass doors that were traced in brass. Then through another large white wood doors. Which revealed this magnificent garden. I gasped at the site. I released  Dr.  Ines. And walked right into the beautiful picture. The grass was so green and freshly cut, I could smell it. " Dr.  Ines, this is amazing. I never thought I would see a garden this amazing around this area." 

He chuckled, "please call me David."

I turned to him and gave him a huge smile, "David... Would you like to explore the amazing garden with me?" I held out my hand to him.

"Are y ou certain ? Y ou might ruin your gown."

"Oh, I'm certain." I walked up close to him, "please."

He grabbed my hand, "fine, you have convinced me." 

I looked up to him for my eyes to be met by his. Fuck yes, I think I have him interested. "By the way, call me Liz." I smiled and led him into his home made paradise. 

The trees where so tall and it was so  foresty . I mean, it could almost be home. Everything was perfect and lively. I could here the wind moving through the trees it was so serene. 

There was a circle of soft grass covered by trees  was lit by a red hue, the light from the sun pushing through the autumn leaves was one of the most beautiful things. 

After running through, I collapsed to the ground and David followed. We were laughing. He laid by me, I looked to him and he to me. 

He suddenly broke contact, "you know I haven't had this much fun for a very long time, people tend to take me seriously all the time." He sighed. I pushed a wave of trust upon him, hoping to make him feel open with me. It was nice to have the power to control other emotions in a way. I swapped the trusting for the feeling that he was feeling... It was suspicious, but of what.

"We are all people, and I think people tend to forget that. Especially with someone so intimidating." I rolled over on to my belly and rested my head on my hand looking directly at him. He turned to me again, studying my face. He cringed he was confused as to what he was feeling.

I smiled, "is everything okay David?"

"Yes, I'm just feeling something strange."  I sat up immediately and placed my hand on his forehead, I gasped. "What?!" He looked at me  frantically .

I chuckled, "you appear to be human."

He calmed himself and chuckled, "yes thank you for that wonderful evaluation." I move my hand from his forehead to his hair and quickly removed it to act as if I was acting out of impulse. 

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't be so forward."

David sat up slowly and towards my face, "I don't believe you are forward enough."

I took in a sharp breath and my lower regions began to tingle. I bit my lip and moved my head closer to David's. "I do not believe this is appropriate," I whispered. 

But his lips took me hard. I groaned melting into the touch. It has been far too long since I have felt the touch of a proper  lover. And David was a potential lover but he can't be anything but a one time thing... Maybe twice, but nothing permanent. 

I break away, "David... What will my parents say?" 

He moved himself over me and closed the distance. He enjoys the forbidden fruit? "Yes, what will they say?" He planted his lips upon my neck, I shivered at the soft touch. I felt the way he stirred within. Wanting so bad, almost to a point of needing. He wanted to express his soft touch to someone, he was sick of hiding. He wanted to be real, to be genuine and not this man with money behind his name, deserving of respect because he owns one of the biggest houses in all of  Denerim . I felt his pain. His pain was different from others but it was his.

"David..." I moaned. I felt his hunger for me grow. I felt my face heat up. "Stop for a moment, I need to ask you something."

He pulled away reluctantly, "yes Liz?"

"Your Uncle is a part of the Grey Wardens right?"

"Yes, why do you ask?"

"My brother is part of the Grey Wardens, but I haven't heard any word from him in months, have you been updated?" He held on to my hand.

"I'm sorry but they were practically wiped out."

I felt my heart drop, was this the end of  Thedas ? "Wiped out?"

"Yes, I have so many stories I don't know which one to believe, but there are rumours that 2 survived."

"Only 2? In all of Ferelden?"

"Apparently. I'm so sorry... Maybe your brother was one of the two that survived." 

I sat silently, David came up and hugged me. "I'm surprised that you were not informed." 

"I-I don't know what to say, but thank you for telling me."

I leaned into David and kissed him. He would of made a perfect lover. "The Wardens were seen last at  Redcliffe , if you wanted to know."

I looked to him, "I will try to contact them, hopefully they will give me some insight into what happened."

David nodded, "now come inside, let us rest." 

We stood and David placed his arm around my shoulders.

* * *

 

I got back to the Alienage, receiving quite a bit of abuse while trekking to my safe house at this time of night.

Aren  was there waiting patiently, " woah ... Wher e did you get those?"

I looked down at my clothing, "I don't want to talk about it." 

I looked to  Aren , "we are going tomorrow."

"Your date didn't go so well?"  Aren  teased.

I looked to him, "obviously. What I learnt wasn't the greatest of insights. I was hoping that my informant knew more than I already did. But apparently all he had heard was the rumours."

Aren  nodded, "that's shitty, but let's get you out of those clothes."

I agreed and I removed all the clothes, even the silk smalls. It was painful to see them go into the fireplace. I hopped on my casual clothes and released the magic from my hair to let it go back into it's natural state.

Aren  was in awe of the process. "What are you?" 

I chuckled at the question, "old, I'm old." I felt David's pain, what he had mirrored my own, pretending to be someone you're not. Pretending to be mortal was horrible, with so many different names you have to write them down. Until the people who knew them died off. 

To live forever seemed more like a curse most days. To see the people you love and care about slowly move into old age and die peacefully. I was never to experience it. I was to live in a world where I can watch and they can learn. But I am a secret, even to my own people. 

Aren  looked at me concerned, he could see the thoughts cross my mind.

I smiled, "let's get prepared."


	4. Chapter 4

After being on the road for weeks towards Redcliffe. Rumours were heard among passing travellers about the surviving Wardens and their where abouts. The Wardens were said to be rallying their allies, first they hit Redcliffe. 

Aren had heard about the Wardens leaving Redcliffe and going up to the Ferelden Circle Tower. I rolled my eyes at the information, but being days away from Redcliffe I decided to stay there just a night to get a good sleep on proper beds for once and then go off in the morning.

I walked through the ravaged Redcliffe Village. I wanted to help and heal, but there were more important things on the agenda. Like getting Aren to a safe point. Redcliffe was not as bad as Denerim but better safe than sorry. I kicked myself being so over-protective of Aren but he still had to learn. 

I should teach him as we travel but walking, food and water is far more important. But darkspawn, bandits and assholes. "Aren?"

He looked at me, his skin has gotten darker from the full sun upon his skin, rather than the safety of shadows from the trees in the Bracillian forests. “Yes Isalana?”

“There is something I wish to discuss with you….” The flashbacks of the bruised and battered Aren flew into my mind, I was ashamed that I did not get to him quicker and also felt guilty of not thinking of this before that point. We reached a little shack on the very edge of the city, small but it was enough to be cozy for the both of us.

“What is it?” He looked slightly concerned, I unlocked the door with my magic and allowed Aren to enter before I did. 

“Sit.” I pointed to the wooden table and chairs, I forgot how long I had not been here. There were webs, but I was sure I hired someone to clean the house. They couldn’t be dead could they? I shrugged my shoulders and look for them in the village soon enough. 

Aren obeyed and sat at the old table. He was dirty and needed a nice, warm bath. I joined him. “You need to learn how to fight, and none of this honourable shit. I mean dirty fighting. Sand in eyes and all.” 

Aren frowned, “I… I wouldn’t know where to start with all that.” 

I smiled at him, “yeah, that’s why I’m here. I mean since you have been putting up with my screeching I thought I should teach you a couple of different things to protect yourself, considering that we are following the Wardens, who are in fact looking to stopping the blight and looking for things to fight. So I think it might be best that I teach you how to use that bow to actually defend against yourself instead of hunting.”

Aren looked to his bow, it was truly a beautiful bow, carved from the rare Ironbark. It was an amazing piece of work. He took it off his back and placed it on the table with his specially carved arrows. He then looked up to me and took a deep breath, “okay, so teach me.”

I smiled widely, I was excited. I stood up and Aren followed. I grabbed his hand, “do you know my weakness Aren?”

Aren scrunched up his face, it was young and naïve. “No. I don’t.” 

“Well your mission is find out what it is, but for now. Punch me.”

Aren looked at me surprised, “p-punch you?”

I nodded, “yep, a good one too. Anywhere you want, even the face.”

“I can’t punch you.” Aren looked away from me and looked at our hands holding.

“Why not?” I released his hand and pushed his head up to look at me.

“Because it’s you.”

I chuckled, “would you like me to punch you first?”

He smiled, “no.”

“Then punch me, as hard as you can anywhere.”

Aren took a deep breath and rolled his fist and punched me flat in the arm. I didn’t flinch at all, it was soft. 

“Harder.” He punched me slightly harder, still hardly felt anything.

“Harder.” I’m hoping the nagging will get to him after a few more and he will release his wrath on me. Still soft as a feather.

I rolled my eyes, “harder.” He punched me again, harder left a light red mark on my arm.

“Harder! Come on Aren!” Annoyance flew through Aren and he punched me hard. As hard as he could. I chucked, “better. You are weak, but you will get strong. Now punch me in spots you know would incapacitate a normal person. Would you mind if I removed my clothing down to my smalls?”

“For what purpose?”

“To see the body better?” Sure I wanted out of my clothes because they felt horrible, but it was a proper reason… Yeah reason.

“Uh, okay?”

I removed my travelling clothes and felt immediately free. I smiled, “okay I’m ready.”

I stood in front of Aren, he seemed embarrassed to look upon me. I chuckled, “come on Aren, don’t be a pubescent boy, let’s get this going.” He looked up at me and when slightly pink beneath his skin. I smiled. 

“Punch away.” 

He first punched me in the stomach and hard. I nodded, “good, keep going.”

I really meant it when I hit me. And I’m glad that Aren was finally getting it. After a few different places he landed a good one along the jaw. My jaw actually broke. I yelped a little and immediately signalled Aren to stop. “Mmmmm Ahhhh!!” I was in so much pain, I actually forgot what it was like to break something, until this very moment, I mean it used to happen all the time in the old days, but now when there were only mortals, it was hard to find a decent fight.

“Fuck!” I was more shocked that Aren swore, “Whaa?” I tried to talk to him but it didn’t seem to work.

“Oh Creators! I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry.” The blood from Aren’s head had seemed to disperse. His immediate regret started to make me laugh a little. I was meant to chuckle on the outside but I chuckled out loud, oops.

He just looked at me in complete shock. “You’re laughing.” 

I started to cackle, CACKLE OF THINGS. I laughed harder at his surprise. I couldn’t believe Aren’s face. I mean nothing could be funnier than the look of utter shock and then followed by another form of it. It was absolutely golden.

“Iii fiiiinnn.” I sounded beyond repair. I chuckled at my own voice and trying to pronounce words without the use of my jaw.

 I grabbed my hand around my jaw and placed it back into place with a great crack. Once in place I could feel my jaw starting to heal immediately. I rolled it to check to see if I placed it correctly and gladly I had. 

Aren just stared at me like I was some unknown creature with giant purple tentacles that reach 10 foot in the air. 

I looked at him, suddenly the silence was upon us. He was looking at me slack jawed and I just rolled my eyes at him. “Like I said it’s fine Aren.” I chuckled a little more from the way he reacted not 5 minutes before.

“What are you?” 

I shrugged my shoulders, “I don’t know, what do you think I am?”

His face cringing was so cute I wanted to eat it, or rip it off. I don’t know.

“I think you’re crazy, and odd. Definitely not shemlen.”

“I think that’s pretty bloody obvious.” I started heating up the water, preparing for a bath. “Like what gave it away?”

Aren frowned at me, “everything, I don’t know. You just don’t seem to act like a normal person. Back at Denerim, those clothes were probably worth more than anything I could imagine buying and you just threw them in the fire.”

“Unwillingly you know, it’s so sad to see the smalls go, silk of all things.” I sighed at the image of the small clothes burn and melt in the fire. It was one of the worst things.

“What about the pure white dress?”

I shrugged, “nothing can beat the clothes I already wear. That shit is impractical. I need something comfortable and can be removed at a pull of a string or easy to fight in. Plus the ones I have are cheap and you blend in with cheap clothes.”

“You don’t blend in anywhere, I’ve noticed that. You know too much about the area for a simple traveller. And now this shit, like I mean, you said you were old but you look no older than 25. But the way you carry yourself makes you seem so much older. You’re odd. I have been thinking but I have no idea what you are. Why can’t you tell me?”

It was my turn for the white face. I removed my smalls and sat in the warm bath. I looked to the roof. “Sometimes information can get people killed. I never want that for anyone.” I looked over to Aren, he was just looking at me.

“What you don’t want to tell me because you can’t trust me?”

I shook my head, “not even close, because too many people have suffered at the hands of knowing who I am. The only people who will know who I am are my family and the people who pass the information down to the next generation, waiting my return to either kill me or help me. You never know which. So can we drop the subject of who I truly am?” I saw images of my past friends from ages ago. I could hardly remember their faces now. I had the memory of a shemlen that was for sure. It saddened me that these people who I once loved and trusted with everything are now dead. Hardly bones. 

But here I am alive and kicking. I just want to sleep that endless sleep just for a century or millennia. I don’t care. I just have stop dragging myself through the never ending pain. I would forget that they were mortals at the time. They seemed so upbeat but… life. They got old and slow. And all I could do was watch as their bodies slowly deteriorate.  For fucks sake. 

I sunk my head under the water. Drown. Drown. Drown. I was under for more than what I should be, breathing in the water but my body will not. Is it possible that my body was more immortal than what it should be? I have scars from nasty battles, that practically sliced me in half, limbs so close to being permanently removed, but I heal … no matter what. Drown. 

I felt a hand reach from above, Aren. I forgot. I forgot I wasn’t alone. Aren pulled me up. 

“I think you might have been under for too long.”

I coughed up the liquid from my lungs, thanking me for finally some air. “I’m sorry, I didn’t realise how long I was underneath the water. Things just got lost.” Are half-truths full lies?

“It’s okay, I get that. Look I won’t ask any longer about who you are. But you can tell me when you feel is the right time.”

I rolled my eyes, “the only way you’ll know is not from my mouth, unless the information is crucial and that has only happened once. Just let me pretend to be someone I’m not.” Information Isalana, information. Too much. Far too much. You let your thoughts run away. Stop that.

Aren frowned but stayed silent. Let’s just get tonight over and done with.


End file.
